10 years
by Brooklyn's worst nightmare
Summary: 10 years ago, kagome was raped and she broke up with the best thing that ever happened to her. 10 years later, she sees him sgain. Can Inuyasha get over his hurt and can kagome learn to trust again so they can get back together? DUH! inukag mirsan
1. 10 years ago

Disclaimer- I do own Inuyasha! I do! MWHAHAHHAHAHA-  
Inuyasha- no u don't  
SHUT UP! No one asked you

Warning- There is rape in this chapter. Not for the weak of heart. (always wanted to say that)

(everyone is 18 except Kouga, he's 20)

Chapter 1- 10 years ago

WOOF! WOOF! WOO-  
"Hey Inuyasha! What's up?" Kagome asked with a wide bright smile on her face as she answered her cell phone.  
"Can you meet me by Houshi-sama's house"  
" Sure! See you later Luv ya bye"

Inuyasha and Kagome declared they love for each other at their freshmen year in high school. Inuyasha was with Kikyou and Kagome was with Kouga but the quickly ended their relationships with them when they discovered their newfound love. Before that, they were best friends including Sango Taijiya (sp?) and Miroku Houshi. Miroku is a hentai, Sango can be very violent, Inuyasha is half demon and has a temper, and Kagome is a miko reincarnated from Midroku (sp?) herself. A wild bunch of friends right?

As Kagome was walking down the street, not really paying attention to her surroundings, she suddenly felt immense pain in the back of her head. Right before she passed out, she saw Kouga's face smiling wickedly above her.

When Kagome woke up, she was almost naked, in an alleyway, and Kouga was about to enter her.

"What are you doing!" Kagome screamed  
"About to make sweet love to you my dear" Kouga replied.  
"Get away freak!" she said as she kneed him where the sun don't shine  
"BITCH!"

Kagome tried to get away but with Kouga with being youkai (sp?), resistance was futile. He swiftly caught her and threw her on the wet, cold ground. He quickly tied her hands to the garbage can.

"If you promise to break up with Inuyasha and get back with me, we could do his the pleasurable way" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Ewwwwwww! NO!"  
"Then we do this my way."

Kouga ripped off the rest of the clothing and got in position.  
"Kouga don't do this! Please!"  
"Too bad. I wanted to be your lover. Since you wouldn't let me have you, I decided to do it anyway! With or without your permission!"

Kouga plunged straight in. Kagome screamed as his manhood broke her maidenhead with brutal force. He ignored her screaming and continued to pump into her over and over, her blood covering his manhood, until he reached his climax. At that point, he moaned and placed his mouth over hers, effectively swallowing her scream.

"Now, that wasn't so bad now was it?"  
But Kagome didn't answer  
She had passed out from the pain.

He then got up and straightened his clothes. He left his jacket on the ground so she could cover herself with and left the alleyway feeling like a happy man.

WOOF WOOF WOOF WO-  
"Hello?" Kagome answered her cell still in the alleyway  
"WHERE the HELL ARE YOU! You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!"  
"Sorry baby! I'm uhhh- on my period and I'm having mood swings! Yup that's it!"  
"Alright. Feel better Luv ya"

Kagome shut off her cell phone and dragged her molested body to the Higurashi Shrine.  
: I feel so violated. My God the pain, the pain! Does it always hurt this much: As Kagome was thinking, she reached the last step on the top of the shrine. (how do people climb all those stairs DAMN!) There was a note on the door saying,

_Kagome, _

_My and your grandfather went to the West Indies for a year.  
The doctor said the fresh air would be good for him.  
I took Souta with me.  
I left money if you want a plane ticket to visit us  
You could stay with Inuyasha if you want_

_I WANT GRANDCHILDREN!_

At this point, Kagome sweatdropped

_Luv  
Mom  
_  
: Thank god they're gone. I need privacy:

With that thought, Kagome took a long and much needed bath and went to sleep, still feeling dirty and molested.

3 MONTHS LATER

:I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! Inuyasha still doesn't know that I was raped! FUCK FUCK FUCK: Kagome thought as she went to her monthly gynecologist exam. :NO FUCKING WAY but I have to do what I have to do.

Kagome left the doctor and straight to Kouga's house.  
"Kouga! Get your mother fucking ass out here!"  
"What woman? I'm sleeping!"  
"I'm pregnant asshole" Kagome said that so calmly, you would think that she was speaking about the weather.

That woke Kouga up. He dressed so fast and got ready so quickly, you could say "muttface" and he wouldn't move faster.

"Whatcha mean you're pregnant!" Kouga screamed  
"Well, Kouga, when two people have sex without protection that is usually the result"  
"I KNOW the PROCESS!"  
"Then you shouldn't ask such a stupid question! Anyway, you need to give child support checks because I know you really love Ayame and I don't want to ruin that."  
"NO"  
"What!"  
"No. And don't come back or I'll tell Inuyasha about us. Bye Kagome"

The door was shut in her face: I can't believe it! That heifer said no to me about our child.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNO-  
Kouga answered the door, "Wha-"  
"This is for slamming the door on a pregnant lady!"  
Kagome sucker punched him in the jaw and did a roundhouse kick which resulted in him ending up on the floor with swirley eyes. (Picture this hehehe)  
Then she left.

I can't have an abortion. I'm not like that. I cry during "Finding Nemo" for God's sake (don't own but is in love with Nemo. He's sexy).  
So I have to do what I have to do.

Kagome then walked straight to Inuyasha's house

"Inuyasha! Open the damn bitching door! I'm PMSing like a mother fucker so don't fuck with me!"  
"Alright! Stop fucking yelling!"

(Can you feel the love?)

"What?"

He was wearing Joe boxers with doggies on it with no shirt. His long, silky, beautiful silver hair was a mess making him look devilish. (:beats fan girls: STOP DROOLING!)

Kagome voice's cracks as she said the last sentence she would ever say to him. She just couldn't stay with him. She felt dirty and used and he would think she was a slut like Kikyou (sorry Kikyou fans but that's how I feel) if he found out she was pregnant.  
"We're over Inuyasha. Goodbye"

With that, she closed the door behind her and left a confused and heartbroken hanyou and probably the best thing that ever happened to her behind.

Yeah, I no. it probably sucked but I take constructive criticism  
Inuyasha- wat does that mean?  
It means I listen to the crap people say about my story to make it better (no offence)  
Inuyasha- I knew that!  
Kagome- it's all right to be stupid. I understand :laughs behind her hand:  
Inuyasha- FEH!

PLEAZE REVIEW it's my first story and I'll be heartbroken :puts of puppy face:  
LUV YALL


	2. 10 years later

Disclaimer- Alas, I don't own Inuyasha. But if I did, he would be locked in my closet during the day with shippou and at night, he would give me a lap dance :smiles wickedly:

Inuyasha- :moves away slowly:

This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer:

ILOVEInuyasha07: Don't worry. They will get back together. Nothing can keep true love away. Wow that sounded lame!

Chapter 2- 10 years later

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Sango, five more minutes" kagome moaned

"Its not Tanty Sango silly! Its me mommy!"

"oh! I knew that!"

"Sure" the nine-year-old girl rolled her eyes

After Kagome broke up with Inuyasha, she was devastated and she got Sango to move to Grenada to have the baby. (Me and my family is from Grenada so I had to put it in ) Because Kagome was a powerful miko, she was able the make the baby inu hanyou. When the baby was born, she named her Sakura Blossoms Higurashi. Sakura looks like Kagome with silver hair and dog-ears that were white with black tips. Sango knows that Kagome was raped so she didn't yell at Kagome for breaking Inuyasha's heart.

During all this, Inuyasha married Kikyou (:starts twitching: noooooo) and had a son (he had sex with that:passes out: ) named Inuten (it means dog heaven) but they got a divorce because she didn't want a child and that she was fucking Naraku. (Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww must not gag :gagging: )

Miroku and Sango finally got together a year after Sakura was born and they got married a few months in Las Vegas (They went all the way to America to get married when they could just ask Kagome's grandfather to do it. Stupid) Miroku stopped groping random girls but he can't keep his hands of Sango in public or private. Worse for him 'cause Sango is a 9th degree black belt. (That has got to hurt)

"Mommy, I want ramen"

"For breakfast? I don't think so!" Kagome disapproved

"Please" Sakura puts on her puppy face

"Fine, Fine!" She couldn't resist the puppy face

As she prepared the ramen, Kagome's mind slipped to Inuyasha. :What was he doing right now? Is he okay: Sango refused to tell her anything to her

"Mommy? What's a high school anniversary?

"Well, when you graduated from high school, every year after that is your anniversary!"

"Okay mommy! Can I go to the Boat ship anniversary with you?"

"Sure, why not?" :I'm must not be the only one with a child:

"Okay!"

"I packed already so we just have to wait for Sango and Miroku"

With Inuyasha

"Time to eat Inuten"

"No! I want CoCoa!"

"Not until you eat your ramen!"

"I WANT COCOA!" Inuten started to cry

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Alright! I'll get CoCoa" Inuyasha reached for the stuffed cat and gave it to him

"Thanx Daddy!" Inuten gave his daddy a big and sloppy kiss (he's only 2 and a half) and said,

"I wuv you!" (You know you want to say it awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww)

After Kagome broke up with Inuyasha, his life took the turn for the worse. There were no words to describe his temper and he became extremely stupid. After all, he did get married to Kikyou ( :gag: ) He got drunk and somehow ended up in America with Kikyou. They got married about 3 years ago and had unprotected sex which resulted in Inuten. Inuten was an exact copy of Inuyasha with none of Kikyou's blood (thank Kami). Kikyou, being the sluttish bitch she is, went and had sex with Naraku because Inuyasha was mad at her for feeding Inuten chocolate and almost killing him. (o the inhumanity! How could he be mad? After all, all she did was almost kill his child -note the sarcastic voice-). They got a divorce when Inuten was one and it was one the best things that ever happened to him. But, unfortunately, Kikyou can't take a hint and always calling the house like she still belonged yet.

"Come on Inuten! You have to eat so we can go on the boat" Inuyasha pleaded with his son

"I want to watch Boobah!" ( It's a show with fat telletubbies and they dance making farting noises. Its scary but I'm addicted to it -- oo I like that face)

"Later"

"Okay! Is it a big boat or small one?"

"Big! Like the ocean!" Inuyasha made his eyes really huge

"You're funny daddy! Lets go on the boat now! I'm ready (I'm ready I'm ready –spongebob! Go back to bikini bottom! Sorry for the interruption)

2 HOURS LATER

"Are we there yet"

"For the last time NO! Stop asking me Miroku" Sango was ready to kill someone

Kagome and Sakura watched this exchange with amused eyes. It happened every 10 minutes. Either Miroku was molesting her or he was asking annoying questions. And Sango being pregnant wasn't helping. Miroku was gonna get his ass kicked when they got out of the car.

Three minutes later, the car finally stopped. Miroku jumped out.

"Freedom! Thank Kami!"

"You got a problem with my driving Houshi-sama?" If looks could kill, Miroku wouldn't stand a chance.

In response, Miroku took all the bags in the car and ran unto the boat with Sango hot at his heels.

Kagome laughed

"Sakura, go on the boat and make sure that Sango doesn't kill Miroku. I'm going to park the car."

"Okay mommy!" Sakura ran on to the boat.

As Kagome turned around, she slammed into the last person she thought she would see.

"Hello Kagome" She heard the deep rumbling of his voice all the way to her manicured toes.

:Inuyasha:

DUN DUN DUN-

Inuyasha- shut up asshole

Did you just call me an asshole?

Inuyasha- Whatcha gonna do about it?

KAGOME!

Kagome- SIT BOY!

Teaching your new best friend (dirt) some new words?

Inuyasha- KISS MY BEAUTIFULLY SHAPED ASS

Kagome- Yes it is

Anyhoo thank you to all the people who reviewed my story. I feel so loved. I want at least 5 reviews. I am not a demanding person. Now, BOW DOWN TO ME!

C U l8ter!

KISS


	3. SURPRISE!

Disclaimer- :reads card:

I don't own Inuyasha

There I read it. Can I get my free cheese now?

I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed me. I FEEL SO SPECIAL!

ILOVEInuyasha07- Kagome didnt want Sakura to be wolf hanyou so she used her miko powers to turn her inu hanyou!

Fraudulent.Fox- Thanks for telling me. I'll change it as soon as i can.

Mayu Asusuke- Of course it counts! Ypu were my second review

Chapter 3- SURPRISE!

Inuyasha's POV

I can't believe my eyes. Kagome Higurashi is right in front of me face to face. That bitch broke my heart 10 years ago and now she's back and as sexy as ever. Her raven black hair with a blue tint in the sun fell down her back down to her perfectly shaped ass. Her eyes, a pool of liquid brown, her voluptuous body, her- STOP! I'm not supposed to be thinking about these things!

"Look wat the cat dragged in? Is that Ms. Bitch Higurashi? Come to stomp on my heart some more?"

"Inuyasha don't be like that. I did what I had to do"

"Oh really" I sneered. I can't believe a word she says

I then felt someone pulling on my pants leg. It was Inuten

"Daddy, who dat?"

"A friend" Thank god Inuten doesn't know sarcasm

Kagome squatted down to talk to Inuten. Too bad Inuten would probably hate her. That brought a smirk to my face.

"Hi Inuten. I'm Kagome"

"I'm Inuten! You're pretty. Can you be my mommy?"

Kagome gasped with shock. I was about to pass out. Her! His mommy! He did get something from Kikyou. INSANITY!

"I can't. I'm sorry. Your daddy wouldn't like that."

"Okay mommy!" Inuten refused to give up on her.

"Well Inuyasha, he is just like you. Stubborn!"

I snapped. I attacked the one thing I had that she didn't.

"At least I have a child. No one is desperate en-"

I heard a voice from in back of me

"Mommy, can I have some ramen?"

"Sure Sakura but tell Sango make it for you"

"Mommy who's that?"

I was still in shock. MOMMY?

"That's Inuyasha. Mr. Takahashi to you."

"Okay bye mommy bye Mr. Takahashi."

SHE HAS A DAUGHTER! NO FAIR :has a hissy fit inside his head:

"Anyway, Inuyasha, before you kill more brain cells by having this conversation, I'll go to my room. BYE"

Kagome then turned around and walked on to the boat, her luscious hips swaying to the natural rhythm that was purely Kagome.

Kagome's POV

OOO that no good jerk. I hate him!

O please! Stop lying to yourself. You wuv him

Yea I do. Hey! Who are you!

God if I had eyes I would roll them! I'm your inner person. You named me Nemo when you were 13.

O I knew that

Whatever. Anyway, You love Inuyasha! The way his long, silky, silver hair blows in the wind, the way his wet body glistened in the sunlight, the way-

All right! I get it! God!

Good! I must go now. Bye

Bye Nemo

As I wallked into the room with Sakura (she didn't have the key), I got the shock of my life!

"INUYASHA! What are you doing in my room!"

"Bitch, this is my room!

Even though I was pissed as hell, I used my brain and checked out the area.

4 beds

2 bathrooms

2 kitchens

1 playpen

Colouring books

And other stuff (I'm too lazy to say more)

It hit Inuyasha and me at the same time

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE SHARING A ROOM"

I'm sorry I made Inuyasha a jerk but the love of his life broke up with him for no apparent reason. I would be pissed too.

Inuyasha- When am I gonna have to have sex with kagome?

Kagome- INUYASHA SIT!

Inuyasha- It was supposed to be a thought!

Are you that stupid that you can't tell the difference between a thought and out loud? SHAME!

5 reviews please!

A/N- Ummmm people, demons, or others, I need some ideas for chapter 5. I'm stuck. Help please! I probably wont update as much because my school starts September 8 so dont kill me!


	4. Realization of Love

Disclaimer- I OWN INU! I OWN INU!

: guns cocking sound:

OH NO it's the FbeeEye

FbeeEye- Say you don't own Inuyasha or I'll make sure you never work in this town again.

Fine! You don't own Inuyasha. HAPPY!

FbeeEye- Thank you. HEY!

Chapter 4- Realization Of Love

Inuyasha's POV

"NO! It's the end of the world! It's the Apocalypse! EVERYBODY RUN!- OW!

Kagome had implanted her shoe in Inuyasha's head

"Whydah do that for Bitch?" He was steaming mad.

Kagome watched him with cold hard eyes that made Sesshomaru seem like the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade.

"In case you forgot Inuyasha, you are dog demon which mean a bitch is a female dog which mean you are basically calling me a girl and I thank you for the compliment.

I was steaming! How the fuck did she figure that out!

Well she's smart, sexy, and simple. Doesn't take a lot of brain cells

Yes

No

Yes

No

Yes

No!

Fine!

"Um Inuyasha?" Kagome asked seeing that Inuyasha didn't look sane.

Kagome's sweet voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"What Ms. Witch?" I patted myself on the back for being so creative.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm asking Sango and Miroku to watch Sakura for me for the night. Do you want Inuten to come?"

"If he doesn't mind, whatever." I refused to give into anything that witch says

Kagome sat on the floor by Inuten.

"Inuten, do you want by Sango and Miroku for the night with my daughter Sakura?"

"Yea mommy! Can we go now?"

"Not yet. You have to give your daddy a kiss."

"Do I have to? I wanna kiss you."

Kagome looked touched and I was fuming. This witch is making Inuten not love me anymore and it hurt.

"Inuten! Be nice to Inuyasha!"

"Sorry mommy"

"Now give daddy a kiss!"

Inuten walked up to me and with surprising strength, pulled me down and gave the wettest kiss I ever got and walked away.

"Can we go now?" Inuten gave her the puppy eyes

"Well…" Kagome wasn't sure.

Then Sakura joined in. (puppy face PARTY!)

"Fine, fine. We can go now" Kagome gave in

"Feh!" I knew she wouldn't resist!

"Bye Mr. Takahashi! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye daddy"

Kagome and the children left.

Something is wrong with me. For the first time ever, I feel like I was part of a real family. Kagome: the mother and Sakura and Inuten: the children. I felt the love in the room

Wait, what! I cant- I mustn't- I shouldn't- but I do.

I still love Kagome and no way in hell I'm letting her get away from me again.

Even if it's the last thing I do, Kagome will be my mate!

Finally! Inuyasha realized his feelings for Kagome! WOOOOOOOOOOO! Now he has to bust a move before :hint hint: Kouga returns

Inuyasha- Sooo… Kagome?

Kagome- huh

Inuyasha- You wanna "bust a move" on me?

Kagome- I thought you'd never ask:jumps on him:

Hello! 13-year-old teen over here! I'm an empty vessel waiting to be filled!

Inuyasha- :stops making out: huh?

Then again, some people's minds just stay empty.

A/N- DUDES! School's about to start so I wont be able to update as much. STOOPID TESTS! NOOOOOOOOO! Oh yea thanks for all the reviews. I wrote this chapter before I check my stats so bare with me. And I NEED SOME IDEAS. Please and thank you.

5 reviews plz


	5. Secret Almost Spilled and Newfound Hope

Disclaimer- :closes eyes and makes 2 wishes:

:looks around:

Damn I still don't own Inuyasha but my ass has gotten bigger!

:Smiles widely and starts to do the booty shake to Tyra Banks's song "Shake Ur Body":

OH YEAH!

IttleBit InuFan- Thanks for the ideas. I'll definatley(sp?) use them when Kouga returns.

I dedicate this chapter to ILOVEInuyasha07 because she stuck by my side from the beginning of my story. THANKS and GOODNIGHT (sorry Saturday Night Live moment)

A/N- There is a lot of Inuyasha's POV. I'll try to put in more of Kags.

Chapter 5- Secret Almost Spilled and Newfound Hope

Inu's View (hey that rhymes! Sort of)

I was determined to get Kagome back. No matter what the consequences.

I heard the door slam behind me. I knew it was Kagome because she was the only other person with a key

"Kagome? I need to ask you something."

"What Inuyasha?" She sounded exasperated with me. Did I do something wrong?

No duh!

I've missed you. It's been a while

Yeah. It has Anyhoo, you did do something wrong?

What!

Well, you cursed her and basically called Kikyou

NO! I would never call her Kikyou! I'm not that bad am I?

Nooooooooo! Note the sarcastic voice

O great! Now I feel like shit.

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh" I finally woke up

"You had to ask me something?" She was switching from one foot to the other.

"Why did you leave me?"

Kagome froze.

"W-Wh-What to you mean?" She finally sputtered out.

"Well you did leave me for a reason."

Her cold, expressionless mask came back on.

"I did what I had to do"

"What kind of fucking answer is that! Because I had to." I mocked her. " Well listen up! I love you and you must have had a reason to leave me! SO TELL ME!"

Kagome's mask slipped.

"Y-Y- You can't love me!"

"Yes I can!"

Thus this started a war

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Hai!"

"Nada"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO! You can't love me! Not after I was r-" She slammed her hand on her mouth.

"After you were what?"

"I gotta go" She ran out the door.

She was going to tell me why.

"Dammit! I was that close to knowing" I punched the wall. I kept punching and punching and before I knew it, my knuckles were bleeding.

As I ran it under some cold water, I realized something.

She was about to tell me!

Which means she wanted to tell me!

Which means she trusts me!

Which means she likes me still!

Which can lead to love!

"THERE'S STILL HOPE!"

Welcome to my office. How may I help you?

Inuyasha- Yeah! I have a complaint

What is it?

Inuyasha- Why didn't I fuck Kagome yet?

Kagome- :poofs into the room: INUYAHSA! SIT!

Yah! There is still hope! Oh yeah! I'm badd :shakes booty:

Well people I need ideas! Help me!

By the way, what does TBC mean?

Yeah, I know, I'm dunce

3 and half reviews!


	6. The Return of Kouga

Disclaimer- Bow down to me Inuyasha!

Inuyasha- Yes master

SEE! I do own Inuyasha! Now give me my 123,000 dollars!

Chiki- Fine. Hey it's fake! I'm gonna get you!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved

Starting with this chapter, I gonna have a mini quiz at the end of the story. In your review, leave your name and the answer. Your pen name or real name will have honorable mention and will be said during the next chapter randomly. Yea, I no, I'm a dumbass.

A/N- I'm not sure but this may be a short chapter. If its not, ignore this A/N.

Chapter Six- The Return of Kouga

Kouga's POV (you'll see the point of this even though he didn't officially enter the story yet.)

The door to my apartment slammed closed and I got up to give Ayame a kiss. But as I leaned in she slapped me. Hard.

"You cheating fucking rapist bastard!" She said with hate and tears shining in her eyes.

"Huh" Came my o-so-intelligent answer. I had no fucking idea what she was talking about.

"How dare you rape Kagome! Of all people KAGOME! She's one of my best friends GOD DAMMIT!"

How the fuck did she found out! It was supposed to be a secret!

I put on my most charming and seductive smile and what I hoped was an innocent face and replied, "Baby, who told you that lie? No matter, I'll forgive you for your insolence. Lets just go to bed."

I tried to grab her hand but she slapped it away.

"Kouga! I've listened to enough of your bullshit and I can't take it anymore. I was talking to Sango and she let it slipped that you raped Kagome and that's why she broke up with Inuyasha!"

I smirked, "She became smart and broke up with Dog turd? Fin-"

"SHUT UP!"

I did. Woman can be scary when they're mad.

"I can't deal with you anymore! I can't look at your face without thinking about what Kagome went through! We're through!

"What!" I roared. She pines over me for years and I finally give her a chance and she dumps me! Just for raping someone! (no! How could she –note the sarcastic voice-)

"Just leave MY house right now! I'll mail your stuff to your mother. Pick it up from there!"

I was numb from shock. I didn't even realize I was outside until I heard the door slam behind me, and the rain soak my shirt. My only shirt for a while.

That moment I made a threat.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI, NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, I'LL FIND YOU and MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL! I PROMISE!

Meanwhile back on the boat with Inu/kag

Kagome's POV

:enter brain:

SHIT! My secret almost spilled. I have to maintain control.

But he loves you

Hey what's up Nemo?

It's all good. Anyhoo, he loves you

I know and I love him and that's what makes this so hard

Why does no one listen to his or her conscience? TELL HIM the TRUTH!

I CAN'T!

Fine! I'm leaving

:exits brain:

Inuyasha can't ever find out the truth. It's a secret and I intend to keep it that way.

2 days later

Narrators POV (that's me!)

Inuyasha soon forgot about why Kagome ran out the room when he saw the amount of ramen she had with her and he was too busy pouting because Sakura and Inuten got more than him.

Kagome, as usual, didn't listen to her conscience and didn't tell Inuyasha about how Sakura was made.

Kouga decided to go on the boat ride knowing Kagome would be there.

Kaggy's View

What is wrong with me? I asked myself as I took a walk around the boat. Inuyasha isn't as superficial as regular guys. He's not a regular guy! I can trust him.

You know what? I don't care anymore. Inuyasha says he loves me and that is good enough! I'm gonna tell him (if you ask me what she's gonna tell him, I gonna curse your stupidity. Don't take it personal though.)

As I was thinking, I was suddenly pulled into a dark corner.

"What the fuck?" I screamed as I felt a hand on my breasts.

"Remember me?" the voice assaulted my senses and made me feel sick

KOUGA! I screamed in my head as I saw him but out load I screamed,

"INUYASHA! HELP!"

Wow I am so evil

No comment for today from Inuyasha and CO because they're mad at me. That sucks right?

Mini quiz for the chapter-

(don't worry. It's easy)

What is Inuyasha's mother name?

Who are Inuyasha's companions? Include their last names. Extra credit for Shippou's last name. (I don't know it)

Why does Inuyasha hate his human night so much more now more than when he was traveling alone?

What did Inuyasha tell Kagome when she saw him for the first time on his human night and he thought he was gonna die from the spider demon poison?

3 and ½ reviews please!

You'll get a cracker!


	7. The Return of Kouga pt 2 and Another Ch

Disclaimer- Talk show host- For the 1 millions dollars, answer this question: Who owns Inuyasha?

I DO! I DO!

Talk show host- No you don't. Say bye bye to the cash.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Thank you all for entering the quiz and reviewing. Now the moment you have all been waiting for! The winner is youkaigirl64! Congrats dude or dudette! Your name will be mentioned in the story!

Chapter 7- Kouga's Return pt. 2 and Another Chance

5 minutes before the scream

Inu's View

"So you finally realized that you still love her? Its about damn time!"

I groaned, "Tell me why I'm talking to you again?"

Because you wuv me!" Miroku grinned, his violet eyes twinkling.

For some strange reason, today, I decided to visit Miroku. I wasn't expecting him to be busy. When I walked in, I almost peed my pants for laughing too much.

Miroku, being the hott idiot he is, told a **PREGNANT SANGO** that her jeans made her look fat and then he groped her. Now he has to clean the whole ship and sleep on the couch. Poor baby! NOT!

"I just realized that I love her and you are already planning the wedding! I'm so proud of you!" (Congrats to the winner youkaigirl64!)

He laughed.

"Well at least I'm with the woman I lo-"

"Inuyasha! HELP!

That's Kagome! As soon as I heard her voice, I ran towards it using my demonic speed to get there faster.

Hang on Kagome! I'm coming!

Meanwhile with Kagome and Kouga

'Gome's View

As soon as I yelled "HELP," Kouga slapped me to shut me up and pulled me deeper into the corner.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you want someone to hear?" He held a knife to my throat

No duh! I replied in my head but I kept silent.

Kouga continued, "Well, I must be off. We don't want anyone to catch me here with you! Ta ta!" He turned to leave

"Oh my the way, if you tell anyone else I raped you, I'll kill everyone close to you starting with Dog shit. Tell my child I said hi! Bye!"

I was frozen with shock. Kill Inuyasha? Oh Fuck NO!

I slid to the floor and put my chin on my knees as silent tears ran down my face. That's how Inuyasha found me.

"Baby, are you alright?" His molten golden eyes were filled with worry and concern just for me.

I was touched that Inuyasha was looking at me like that so I did what any woman would do.

I cried, water pouring out my blue/gray eyes.

Inuyasha pulled me into an embrace, hugging, holding me, and rubbing my back until I stopped.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmmm?" He was a little preoccupied with wiping the tears gently off my face.

"I have to tell you something." (congrats to youkaigirl64 for winning!)

"What?"

I took a deep breath and went for the plunge.

"I want to give us another chance."

WOOOOOO! HOOOOOOOOOOO! Another chance!

Inuyasha- So next is the lemon right? I'm horny

Kagome- Inuyasha! I swear sometimes you are just like that Hentai

Miroku- Someone said my name::gropes Sango:

Sango- Houshi-sama/ GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS BEFORE I DEMAN YOU!

Miroku- Hehe Heh::removes hand:

Can't you feel the love?

Anyway, time for Another Mini Quiz!

How old was Kagome when she fell into the well for the first time?

Who are Sesshomaru's companions?

What is the name of the dragon Sessy rides on?

What Lands is Fluffy Lord to?

What is Kikyou? (I accept any answer except her being nice, smart, good or pretty)

5 reviews please.

A/N- This is probably gonna be the last chapter for a few weeks. About 2 or 3. I got in trouble so my mom said I couldn't go on the computer. SORRIE!

C U L8TER!


	8. Another Chance and Will You Be My Mate?

Disclaimer- I can't date you anymore!

Boyfriend- Why not!

CAUSE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

5 minutes later

Boyfriend- So we going out tonight

Yea. See you at 8

Hello my monkeys. I gonna update more! YAAAAAAAAAA! I have a research project to do, so while I'm on the net, I'll update! YAAAAA! ROCK ON!

Hey dudes/dudettes! The winner of the mini quiz is trekker4life! YAAAAAAA! WHOOHOO! You know the deal. Honorable mention yada, yada, yada. Anyhoo, BACK TO the STORY!

Chapter 8- Another Chance

Still Kaggy's View

I knew I should of shut of, but no. I decide to listen to my conscience for once and he decides to mess up my life. That totally sucks.

As soon as I uttered those forbidden words, his skin turned a pasty white. (He still looked sexy though)

"D- D- Do you really mean that?" He finally sputtered out.

"Yeah! I love you and you love me and we're grown people and we can have an relationship and our children like you and me and-" My rambling was silenced with a kiss.

His mouth caressed mine until I opened them and he familiarized himself my mouth. I reciprocated hungrily.

7 minutes later, we finally took a breath.

"Baby, you just made me the happiest demon/man on Earth."

I smiled until my mouth hurt. I planted another kiss firmly on his mouth and we got up, walking happily to our room/house.

Sango POV (I know I usually just do Inu and Kags but I couldn't help it)

It was quiet.

Finally, FREEDOM!

But before I could enjoy it, Kagome and Inuyasha came bursting through the door, smiling as if Kikyou just died and gone to hell (wouldn't we all love that)

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Kagome just smiled and Inuyasha smirked.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED OR I'LL TAKE YOUR GUTS OUT THROUGH YOUR EYES and SHOVE IT UP YOUR BUTTHOLES!"

Wow! Mood swings take a lot out of you.

"Well since you scared the shit out of Inuyasha, I'll tell you."

Inuyasha was in the corner mumbling about how yummy Kagome's lips are.

"We're getting back together!" Kagome smiled then looked at me

I squealed like a pig and ran to hug Kagome. I was so happy for her. I haven't seen her this happy since the day she got together with Inuyasha!

I then turned to Inuyasha, my facial expression serious.

"If you dare hurt her, I'll cut off your testicles and choke you to death with your penis. Got it?"

"Got it." I think I scared him though.

"Lets go tell Miroku, Kagome."

"Sure. Why not?" Kagome shrugged.

They left.

Now! Time for some alone time.

23 seconds later

"I'm bored!"

Miroku's POV (yaaaaa! I did so much POV's. I feel so special)

I finally finished cleaning the ship. I never realized how big it was. Its like 10 titanics rolled into one.

All of a sudden, I was bum rushed by Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Miroku! Where are you?"

"Dammit wrench, can't you see he's not here?"

"I dare you to say that again."

"I didn't say anything!"

"I thought so!"

There were starting to get on my nerves.

"Hey retards, can you get off me PLEASE?"

They jumped off. I dusted myself off and that's when I noticed the smile on their faces. I smiled.

"Judging by that smile on Inuyasha's face, I'm guessing he got lucky. You sly dog you!"

Kagome was mad!

"HEY! He's not a dog. He's a puppy! Anyhoo, we're back together so don't you get all sentimental on Inuyasha and make him turn into a girl, cause I don't like my hanyous like that. OKAY!"

Women scare the shit out of me!

"Fine!"

"Well bye!" (congrats trekker4life)

They left.

Thank godbecause I need to sleep

2 minutes later

"I'm bored!"

Back with Kagome and Inuyasha

Inu's Veiw

"I gazed at the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't believe she's finally mine. I want to mate with her but i'm scared she'll say no.

Hey its me again!

Hey whats up?

Just chilling. Well,anyway, ASK KAGOME!

I'm scared

Dont woory, she'll say yes

You sure?

YES! Now MAKE ME SOME BABIES!

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at me.

"Willyoubemymate?" I finally got it out.

"Huh?"

I tried it slower now.

"Will you be my mate?"

I was terrified but before I could take it back, she jumped on me.

"No duh, Inu!" We started making out.

By now we reached the room and had to stop before we got in. (congrats trekker4life)

We went to bed. She fit perfectly against me and i put my arms around her povessivley.

"Goodnight koi" I whispered in her ear.

"NIght my love."

Then... we fell asleep.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Inuyasha- SHUT UP

Kagome- He has a hangover

(yells) SORRY!

Mini Quiz no. 3

Why does Sessy hate Inuyasha?

Who owns Inuyasha?

Why are fanfics so cool? (Inuyasha- STAY ON THE TOPIC!)

Where does Inuyasha take place?

Is it just me or is Hojo stupid, dumb and a ditz?

5 reviews please!


	9. KIkyou's back, Almost KAreoke and Shoppi

Disclaimer- I made up a cheer. Wanna hear?

Reviewers- Sure, why not?

One! Two! Three! Four!

Who is the person I wished I owned?

INUYASHA!

Hello my loyal fans and reviewers. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm thinking that this story is gonna end at about chapter 15- 20. Is that good or should I make it longer with their other life or should I do a sequel with more children or should it have an epilogue? HELP!(Sorrie if I ODed)

O by the way, if you want to, you can email me directly. I'll reply within 5 days or less. Thank and have a nice day (I went to staples today.  )

Now, back to the story.

Chapter 9- the Bitch Is Back, Almost Karaoke Time! and SHOPPING!

My View (whoooooo that's me)

The last few days were amazing. Inuyasha and Kagome were making out in every corner and Sakura accepted Inuyasha as her father. Inuten had no problem with Kagome. He wuved her, which he told her all the time. But, sadly, like all good things, it must come to an end. A month after their reconciliation to be exact.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sakura, and Inuten were in the indoor swimming pool having fun. The **SHE** came.

"INUWASHIE!" Came that annoying voice, "Give me a kiss!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"HIDE ME!" Inuyasha went under water.

Kikyou walked into the area. She was wearing a shirt that was too small for Inuten, a skirt small enough to tie my head with, and a so much makeup that if it was food, she could feed the galaxy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHILD!" Kikyou screeched.

Kagome chuckled.

"Oh no buddy! He calls me mommy, not you. Shit, he hates your slutty guts."

Everyone laughed. Kikyou turned red.

"You think you're hot, but you're not!" Kikyou sneered.

No on realized that Inuyasha left the pool with Sakura and Inuten.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked, "Two, Four, Six, Eight, Who's the slut I love to hate? KIKYOU! KIKYOU! KIKYOU!"

Kikyou was shaking with rage now.

"Listen here bitch, I know your secret." Kagome paled. "That's right, I know how Sakuslut was ma-"

Kikyou couldn't finish the thought. She was filled with fear when she saw Kagome.

Kaggy-pie (sorrie stupid moment) Kagome was glowing red and her eyes were white. She floated in the air and the wind whipped around her.

"DON'T-:slap:-CALL-:kick:-MY-:punch:- DAUGHTER-:miko powers:- A SLUT!"

Kikyou was now a bloody pulp and that was the end of her. (We wish!)

Kagome then calmly got out of the indoor pool to meet Inuyasha

Sango and Kaggy-pie (why did I put that?) 

"Hey Kagome. Did you hear?"

About what?" As usual, Kagome didn't know shit.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"There's gonna be a karaoke contest tomorrow. You gonna enter?"

Kagome shrugged, "Sure, why not. I got nothing better to do.

"Good, because I already signed you up! Tootles (OMG that's sounded so gay)"

Kagome was too lazy to argue with Sango so she went to her room and went to bed. (10:00 pm by the way)

Miroku and Inuyasha 

"Hey Miroku! You entered the Karaoke contest?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a duet with my perfect, beautiful, Sango" Miroku had stars in his eyes

Inuyasha pretended to gag.

"Well, I'm gone. See you later." Inuyasha left

Miroku started to sob.

"Does no one say goodbye anymore?"

Inuyasha and Kagome 

Inuyasha came into the room about 12:30. He was tired and smelled like shit. As he walked in, however, he quieted his steps. Kagome was curled up in a ball on the bed, in deep sleep. She looked like an angel.

Not any angel, He corrected himself, my angel.

He then took a bath and went to sleep. (not naked but I wished he did)

The Next Day Kaggy's View 

"Say cheese!" Sango yelled

What the fuck? Its still morning!

"Get the fuck out Sango! Can't you see I'm sleeping?" I all but yelled now semi-awake.

"Mommy, you said a bad word! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

I forgot Inuten was still alive for a minute (so did I)

"Don't tell Inuyasha I cursed in front of you, Okay?"

"Whatever!" Inuten left.

"By the way" I asked, "Where is Inuyasha and why cant I SEE?"

Sango sweatdropped.

"Try taking the big stickie note off your head and opening your eyes."

I tried it and guess what? I COULD SEE!

"Oh my god, Sango, you're a freaking genius! You should be Stewie on Family Guy!" (That's my husband)

Sango rolled her eyes.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes, one day, its gonna rollout your head and you'll be blind and you won't be able to tell when Miroku is about to touch you and you'll probably hit stupid stuff trying to get to him like a hot iron and a piece of wood or a brick or a stone or something and-"

"SHUT UP!" Sango yelled

"Damn you didn't have to yell!" I replied. "So what's up?"

Sango suddenly got extremely happy.

"We're going SHOPPING!"

I jumped with joy.

"SHOPPING? NO FUCKING WAY!"

"YES WAY! WE HAVE TO GET DRESSES FOR the KAREOKE NIGHT!"

"SO WHAT the FUCK WE WAITING FOR?"

"For you to get dressed."

I forgot I just woke up.

In ten minutes flat, I took a bath, dressed in a shirt that said _CANT HANDLE THIS_ and _DKNY_ jeans, and wrote a note telling Inuyasha where I was going.

"Let's go!" I closed the door behind me.

Sango and I joined hands and started to sing.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the WONDERFUL WIDARD OF OZ!" (I hate that movie)

Yah! I haven't updated in a while! Please don't be mad at me. My computer is acting gay and it wont work. Forgive me and I'll update faster!

Inuyasha- Just do what the bitch says. I want to sleep with Kagome.

Kagome- NO CURSING IN FRONT the KIDS!

Inuyasha-

Good for you!

Dear loyal fans,

I NEED IDEAS. Writers block is not good! Anyhoo, I have the next chapter already (its karaoke and lemon) but I don't know weather to separate karaoke and lemon or put it together and have her tell Inuyasha about Kouga after the lemon and stuff. Ah shit, now my head hurts from thinking too much. It's my sister's entire fault. (she wont let me read fanfics for a WHOLE DAY!) Don't forget, my email address is in the subject box put inukag 4 ever


	10. Heh heh heh!

A/N

I know all of you are madd at me but please forgive me! I'm in the advance program so instead of Math and science, I get Math II and Biology II. THAT'S NOT FAIR!11 Anyway, I should update by next week! Peace and love,

B.W.N.

P.S. I need ideas for after karaoke and lemon. ANYBODY OUT THERE!

_Quote of the day_

"Brooklyn, put ur lighters up!" Lil Kim


	11. KAraoke Night and Love Reunited

Disclaimer- Guess what!  
Every1- What?  
CHICKEN BUTT!  
Guess what!  
Every1- What?  
CHICKEN BUTT!  
Guess what!  
Every1- Lemme guess CHICKEN BUTT!  
NO! I don't own Inuyasha

Yea, I no, you hate me! But it's not my fault! On the down low :looks side to side: Inuyasha made me do it. (Inuyasha- hey!) Anyhoo, here's the next chapter! There's sadness in this chapter, so yeah, ENJOY!

Karaoke Night and Love Reunited

Well, where were we? Oh yeah!

Kagome and Sango reached at the mall. It took them 4 hours but they found their outfits. (I'll describe it later). Then they went back to their rooms.

Kagome's View

I walked inside the room and the lights were off.

"Huh" I said to myself, "Why would the light be out?"

Then it hit me. BLACKOUT!

"Ahhhhhhhh! A blackout! Someone hel- OW!"

Something hit my head.

"Turn on the light stupid!" A voice said.

I decided to flick the lights and two bodies tackled me.

"Haha-stop-haha-tickling-hahahahhahahahha" I laughed the day away.

Finally, the two people got off me and they were in some serious trouble. It turned out that it was Sakura and Inuten. As I reached for them, Inuyasha grabbed me from behind.

"Merry Christmas baby" He murmured before his lips touched down on mine.

Everything I was about to say escaped my head. No matter how long I lived, I would never get used to his kisses. He opened a part in me I didn't even realize was there. His lips were soft and firm. He licked my lips for entrance and I opened up for him. His tongue slipped naturally into my mouth. We both moaned and we moved towards the bed.

"Daddy, what you doing?"

Oh shit! Inuten!  
We flew apart like we were on fire. (o well, I guess that's no lemon (for now) mwhahahahahahahahha)

"Um- uh- um- playing a game!" Came Inuyasha's o so brilliant reply.

Inuten's face lit up at the thought of games.

"Can I play?"  
"NO!" Inuyasha and I both screamed.

Inuten shrugged, "Feh!" 

I giggled, "Now you could really tell that Inuten in your son!"

"Feh! I mean-" He growled.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"8:00 pm why?"   
"KARAOKE NIGHT DIMWIT!" I screamed

Inuyasha paled, "Oh shit!"

We brought Sakura and Inuten to the babysitter and began to dress. (Inuyasha's in the closet and Kagome has the whole house to herself)

10 min. later  
Inuyasha's View

"Hey woman, you ready yet?" I was waiting outside the door. She said she wanted to surprise me.

"Yea!" Came her muffled reply.

She opened the door and suddenly, I didn't want to go to the talent show anymore. Kagome was wearing a red strapless dress that came to the ground. The split came up to mid-thigh and she was wearing an apex bra from Victoria Secret. How do I know? I just do.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, after I picked up my jaw off the ground.

She giggled, her melodic voice running circles around my head, "Sure. It's down the hall, first door to the right. It should take us about a ½ hour to get there." She walked away, swaying her hips like nothing is going on.

Oh shit, I thought to myself, it's going to be hard to keep my hands off her tonight.

45 minutes later  
My View

They finally arrived at the auditorium, where the contest was being held. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were able to get a table together. Unfortunately, though, they were between Kikyou's table and Kouga's table. Anyway, the order of who's gonna sing looks like this:

Kikyou  
Miroku  
Kouga

Inuyasha  
Sango  
Ayame (she came. Don't ask why)  
Kagome

Finally, after everyone danced and ate, the ship started the karaoke started.

First Kikyou  
Kikyou's View

"I'm gonna sing opera!" I said as sexy as I could. But really it sounded like a cat dying a slow and painful death.

I took a deep breath and I saw Kagome get up and throw something. That something became bigger and bigger as it came towards me. All of a sudden, something hit my head and I passed out. Before I became unconscious, though, I heard people cheering for Kagome.

NEXT: Miroku

As Kinky-ho was carried off the stage, Miroku got ready to sing his song. When he got on stage the music started.

_Intro  
Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
It is so big. scoff She looks like,   
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, y'know, who understands those rap guys? scoff  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big. scoff  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!_

Sir Mix-a-Lot  
I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tongue  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupy  
I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!

(LA face with Oakland booty)  
Baby got back!

Sir Mix-a-Lot  
I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! Yeah! Ladies! Yeah  
If you wanna role in my Mercedes Yeah!  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!

Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

Sir Mix-a-Lot  
So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sista, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!

(Little in the middle but she got much back) 4x

Miroku finished his song with a Michael Jackson move. Everyone clapped and he sat down.

NEXT: Kouga

_Do you really want to hurt me oh!_

_Do you really wanna make me cry!_

Then he walked off the stage.

Kagome was pissed. He didn't sing a whole song, heck, he sang two lines, but she knew what it meant.

NEXT: Inuyasha

_I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Mylan  
Too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your body  
Too sexy for you body  
The way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
Whatcha think about that?

And I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah,on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
(repeat)

I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat

And I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song.

Damn right he too sexy!

NEXT: Sango

Sango sauntered on stage in a spacey black satin dress. It was maternity wear so it fit her belly perfectly. Miroku couldn't keep his hands off her ass. OH NO!

_aha-yeah_

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a "knowitall"

Ohwooh, you think you're special  
Ohwooh, you think you're something else

Ok, so you're a rocket scientist...

That don't impress me much!  
So you got the brains, but have you got the touch?  
(Now) Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much!

aha-yeah

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve, just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair ought'a lock it  
'Cause Heaven prevent, it should fall outta place

Ohwooh, you think you're special  
Ohwooh, you think you're something else

Ok, so you're Brad Pitt...

That don't impress me much!  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch?  
(Now) Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much!

You're one of those guys who likes to shine's machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me, you must be joking, right?

Ohwooh, you think you're special  
Ohwooh, you think you're something else

Ok, so you got a car...

That don't impress me much!  
So you got the moves, but have you got the touch?  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the nightBut that won't keep me warm on the long, cold lonely night  
That don't impress me much!

Ok, so what do you think... you're Elvis or something...  
That don't impress me much!  
repeat

When Sango finished her song, she was applauded and she sat down.

NEXT: Ayame

She walked on the stage, her tear- streaked face glistening in the lights but she head her head high as she sang.

_A scrub is a guy that thinks hes fine and is also known as a buster   
Always thinkin' about what he wants  
He just sits on his (oh his, on his, on his)  
So...(no)_

I don't want your number (no)  
I don't wanna give you mine and (no)  
I don't wanna meet you no where (no)  
I don't want none of your time and (no)

I don't want no scrub,  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me,  
Hanging out the passenger side,  
Of his best friends ride,  
Trying to hollar at me.

I don't want no scrub,  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me,   
Hanging out the passenger side,  
Of his best friends ride,   
Trying to hollar at me.

And a scrubs is checkin' me,   
But his game is kinda weak,  
And I know he can't approach me,   
Cause I"m looking like class and he's looking like trash,   
Can't get wit' a deadbeat (deadbeat)  
So...(no)

I don't want your number (no)  
I don't wanna give you mine and (no)   
I don't wanna meet you no where (no)  
I don't want none of your time and (no)

I don't want no scrub,  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me,  
Hanging out the passenger side,  
Of his best friends ride,  
Trying to hollar at me.

I don't want no scrub,  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me,  
Hanging out the passenger side,  
Of his best friends ride,   
Trying to hollar at me.

If you don't have a car and you're walking  
Oh yes son, I'm talking to you,  
You live at home with your momma (I'm talking to you)  
Oh yes son, I'm talking to you,  
You have a shorty but you don't show no love,  
Oh yes son, I'm talking to you,Wanna get me with no money,  
Oh no, I don't want no, oh

No scrub, no scrub, no no,  
No scrub, no scrub, no no,

I don't want no scrub,  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me,  
Hanging out the passenger side,   
Of his best friends ride,  
Trying to hollar at me.

I don't want no scrub,  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me,  
Hanging out the passenger side,  
Of his best friends ride,   
Trying to hollar at me.

(repeat till fade)

NEXT: Kagome  
Kaggy View

I thought long and hard about this song and I decided it was the best one to do. I walked on stage and took a deep breath. Then I started.

_I_ _will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you

It was real quiet, then people started wilding. They got up and stomped their feet and yelled. I glanced at Kouga's face and he was crying. Maybe he might change his ways. Before I could get off stage, Inuyasha jumped on stage, lifted me up bridal style and ran to our room. (and locked the door!)

BWN View

Inuyasha threw Kagome on the bed and pressed his open mouth to her. His tongue swept every crevice in her mouth and moaned as she reciprocated. Inuyasha took off her dress and stared at her in matching red boyshorts and the apex bra.

"You're beautiful." He murmured before lowering his head for a better taste of her body.

He took on nipple into her mouth as his hand moved lower to take off her boyshorts. Kagome gasped and moaned, arching her back to get more. After he finished with that, he moved his mouth lower to taste her juices. Kagome exploded almost immediately.

Inuyasha smirked, watching her try to calm down. Before Inuyasha noticed, Kagome flipped him on his back and nibbled on his ear. He moaned. She moved to his belly button and dipped her tongue into it. Inuyasha closed his eyes. The, suddenly, she took him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down for about 7 ½ minutes. She then got on top off his joystick and slowly filled her with him.

They both moaned from the raw feeling. She rode him slowly, driving Inuyasha to madness. Suddenly, he flipped her over and pumped into her. After about 20 minutes, Kagome released and Inuyasha soon followed.

"INUYASHA!"  
"KAGOME!"

They collapsed, spent but happy. Very happy

Kagome's View

"Inuyasha" I said softly  
"Huh?" He turned to me, his hair spread wildly around his face.  
"I have something to tell you"

I took a beep breath and went for the plunge.

"I was raped."  
"YOU WERE WHAT!"

Well, yall wanted a chapter and you got one. I hope this is good though. The next one will be up by the next two weeks!

Hasta La vista

BWN


	12. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer- It seems that everyone has heard about Hurricane Katrina. I would like to give the victims a moment of silence… Okay, now back to important business. I don't own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha- :Wipes tear away from his eye: I love this author.

Kagome- Yes, she is very caring about the victims of Hucc. 'Trina.

Inuyasha- Not that! I got to fuck you!

Kagome- SIT!

Well, I know everyone is happy today. I wrote a lemon, I wrote a long chapter, **and** Kagome told Inuyasha her secret. I got a little stuck on this chapter so it just a flashback and some other stuff. Oh yeah, I've decided to make _HEAT_ into a story but I need some ideas. Don't forget you can email me present, Chapter 12! Enjoy and no talking during the movie.

Chapter 12

Secret Revealed

Inuyasha's View

"YOU WERE WHAT?"

I was shell-shocked. No wonder she didn't want to get with me before. Fuck! Now I feel like crap!

"When did this happen?" I asked

"It began about 10 years ago…"

Flashback

WOOF! WOOF! WOO- 

"_Hey Inuyasha! What's up?" Kagome asked with a wide bright smile on her face as she answered her cell phone._

"_Can you meet me by Houshi-sama's house"_

" _Sure! See you later Luv ya bye"_

_As Kagome was walking down the street, not really paying attention to her surroundings, she suddenly felt immense pain in the back of her head. Right before she passed out, she saw Kouga's face smiling wickedly above her._

_When Kagome woke up, she was almost naked, in an alleyway, and Kouga was about to enter her._

"_What are you doing!" Kagome screamed_

"_About to make sweet love to you my dear" Kouga replied._

"_Get away freak!" she said as she kneed him where the sun don't shine_

"_BITCH!"_

_Kagome tried to get away but with Kouga with being youkai (sp?), resistance was futile. He swiftly caught her and threw her on the wet, cold ground. He quickly tied her hands to the garbage can._

"_If you promise to break up with Inuyasha and get back with me, we could do his the pleasurable way" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

"_Ewwwwwww! NO!" _

"_Then we do this my way."_

_Kouga ripped off the rest of the clothing and got in position._

"_Kouga don't do this! Please!"_

"_Too bad. I wanted to be your lover. Since you wouldn't let me have you, I decided to do it anyway! With or without your permission!"_

_Kouga plunged straight in. Kagome screamed as his manhood broke her maidenhead with brutal force. He ignored her screaming and continued to pump into her over and over, her blood covering his manhood, until he reached his climax. At that point, he moaned and placed his mouth over hers, effectively swallowing her scream._

"_Now, that wasn't so bad now was it?"_

_But Kagome didn't answer_

_She had passed out from the pain._

_He then got up and straightened his clothes. He left his jacket on the ground so she could cover herself with and left the alleyway feeling like a happy man._

_WOOF WOOF WOOF WO-_

"_Hello?" Kagome answered her cell still in the alleyway_

"_WHERE the HELL ARE YOU! You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!"_

"_Sorry baby! I'm uhhh- on my period and I'm having mood swings! Yup that's it!"_

"_Alright. Feel better Luv ya"_

End Flashback

I had my mouth hanging open. I gathered her into my arms as she started to sob. Then she pushed me away.

"NO!" She said, "I have to finish the story."

"Then I found out I was pregnant."

Flashback

_2 MONTH LATER_

_:I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! Inuyasha still doesn't know that I was raped! FUCK FUCK FUCK: Kagome thought as she went to her monthly gynecologist exam. :NO FUCKING WAY but I have to do what I have to do._

_Kagome left the doctor and straight to Kouga's house._

"_Kouga! Get your mother fucking ass out here!"_

"_What woman? I'm sleeping!"_

"_I'm pregnant asshole," Kagome said that so calmly, you would think that she was speaking about the weather._

_That woke Kouga up._

"_Whatcha mean you're pregnant!" Kouga screamed_

"_Well, Kouga, when two people have sex without protection that is usually the result"_

"_I KNOW the PROCESS!"_

"_Then you shouldn't ask such a stupid question! Anyway, you need to give child support checks because I know you really love Ayame and I don't want to ruin that."_

"_NO"_

"_What!"_

"_No. And don't come back or I'll tell Inuyasha about us. Bye Kagome"_

_The door was shut in her face: I can't believe it! That heifer said no to me about our child._

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNO-_

_Kouga answered the door, "Wha-"_

"_This is for slamming the door on a pregnant lady!"_

_Kagome sucker punched him in the jaw and did a roundhouse kick which resulted in him ending up on the floor with swirley eyes. _

_Then she left._

_:I can't have an abortion. I'm not like that. I cry during "Finding Nemo" for God's sake.._

_So I have to do what I have to do.:_

_Kagome then walked straight to Inuyasha's house_

"_Inuyasha! Open the damn bitching door! I'm PMSing like a mother fucker so don't fuck with me!"_

"_Alright! Stop fucking yelling!"_

"_What?"_

_He was wearing Joe boxers with doggies on it with no shirt. His long, silky, beautiful silver hair was a mess making him look devilish. _

_Kagome voice's cracks as she said the last sentence she would ever say to him. She just couldn't stay with him. She felt dirty and used and he would think she was a slut like Kikyou (sorry Kikyou fans but that's how I feel) if he found out she was pregnant._

"_We're over Inuyasha. Goodbye"_

End flashback

Well I was stunned, again.

"So Sakura is…"

"Yup, she Kouga's daughter."

Okay, now I'm confused.

"Then why is she inu hanyou?"

She took a deep breath.

"I used my miko powers to make her seem that she was your daughter. After all, that was what I wanted."

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She looked at me, tears swimming in her eyes.

I smirked, evil thoughts running through my head.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Ohhhhhhhh Inuyasha is madd! I wonder what is going to happen.

Inuyasha- Aren't you the one writing the story?

Oh yeah!

See, I updated fast yahhhhhhhhh!

Till next time!


	13. I Shall Return!

Hello my friends! I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated. My computer doesn't work so I have to use my sister's laptop. I'm getting a new computer next week so I'll be able to update faster. YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inuyasha- Does that mean more lemons?

Maybe

Inuyasha- I LOVE YOU!

Kagome- You are such a hentai

Inuyasha- But I'm your hentai

Kagome- True

Now without further ado (sp?), I present chapter 13 of 10 years, I Shall Return!

Chapter 13

I Shall Return

Kagome's View

Inuyasha put on his clothes in a flash and ran out the door before I even noticed.

"Inuyasha wait! You're making a mistake!"

He turned around.

"A mistake? How the fuck am I making a mistake! The bastard raped you! RAPED YOU!"

I crossed my arms, "Really? I didn't notice."

"Well, you can't stop me! I'm gone!" He ran left.

I ran out the room, tying the sash for the robe in a knot.

"Inuyasha wait!"

"What!" He growled.

I smirked, "You're going the wrong way."

He blushed, "Well, you coming or not?" He said, changing the subject.

I sighed, "If it keeps you from killing him, sure."

He pulled me onto his back, and started to run around the ship. After five minutes, he realized he was going in circles and he finally ran straight. Ten minutes later, we reached in front of his room.

Inuyasha's View

I smashed the door down.

"Kouga, I'm gonna- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH It BURNS!"

It turns out that Kouga really did change. He apologized to Ayame after Karaoke night and they… well they… well they fucking alright!

Kagome walked in, saw what was happening and dragged me out.

"Sorry for the inconvenience!" she said, "Continue with what you doing."

I don't think they heard though. They didn't even notice that I came in the damn room.

I crashed into the room once more and announced,

"I SHALL RETURN!"

And then left.

We then walked back to our room, promising never to speak of this experience again.

Wooooooooooooo I'm am so evil

Inuyasha- I will never get those images out of my head

Let me help. How about Kaede and Myoga doing it?

Inuyasha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome- Must you terrorize him so?

I must! It's my duty

Miroku- HAHAHA! You said duty

Well, I know you are happy now. My chapter is short but it will have to do for now.

Ja ne!

BWN

By the way, my birthday is March 14. I'm expecting a review about it :wink:


	14. The Apology

Disclaimer- Yes! My devise is complete. I will have Inuyasha!

Inuyasha- What's this :drops it:

Noooooooooooooooo! You idiot! Get out of my laboratory!

Well, I'm having some issues in my brain. You see, I have to take a test and the first question is "What do I want to be when I grow up?" I have about 6 dreams. Let me name them for you.

6. Someone that works at the morgue

5. A medical examiner

4. Someone that works in the Special Victims Unit

3. A creative writer

2. A stalker (yes I'm serious)

1. A brain surgant or a mechanic

P.S. I suggest you review cause Sango **is** eventually have her baby

Can you help me choose? Put it in the review. THANK YOU!

This may be happening weird for some people so for y'all "WHATEVER!"

Chapter 14 The Apology

It has been a month since that whole incident about seeing Kouga and Ayame do "it" together. Inuyasha is scarred for life, or so he says, and drowns himself in ramen. Kagome has no problem with watching people have sex so it is no big deal. In fast, her and Inuyasha's sex drive is better, if you know what I mean. :winks:

Kagome's View

Inuyasha and I were lying in bed together. We just had sex, so yeah. All of a sudden, the door busted open and…

Kouga walked in.

Inuyasha growled, "What do you want Kouga?"

He ignored Inuyasha.

"Kagome, can I speak to you alone?" he whispered

"Why?" I asked, perplexed. (OMG that is such a beautiful word, "perplexed" I'm in love! Oh sorry!)

"I want to a-" Kouga started but some idiot interrupted.

"Get the fuck out!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kouga turned towards me, "You told him?"

I replied, "I had to. He's my mate."

Kouga's jaw dropped. He, unfortunately caught himself and closed before Inuyasha could find a fly to put in it.

"I will return and I'll say what I have to say!"

He put the door back where it was and left. Inuyasha and I looked at each other for about 2 minutes.

"Wanna have sex?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Next Week-----------------------------------------

"I'm tired of Kouga barging in on us everyday!" Inuyasha complained

I rolled my eyes

"Well, if you weren't so stubborn, he could have told me what he wanted to say last week!"

He blinked, "Really?"

"Just get out!" I yelled.

Inuyasha left and I picked up the phone. I pressed 379-0379 (those are my favorite numbers) When he answered, I said,

"Come over now before he come back." And I hung up.

Two minutes later, there was a knock on my newly fixed door. I answered and Kouga walked him.

I crossed my arms, "Well, I'm waiting."

He blushed and looked down at the ground. He did that for ten minutes and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"WOULD YOU JUST SPIT IT O-"

"I'M SORRY!" he blurted out

I blinked, "What?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry for raping you. Everyday, I have lived with the guilt of defiling you and deserting your daughter. Then, the love of my life left me because of my mistake. Please forgive me!"

I frowned, "Sakura is your daughter too."

He shook his head, "I'm her father but she's your child."

I smiled, "You're forgiven!"

He sputtered, "W-wh-what?"

I replied, "There is no reason for me to hold it over your head if you apologized"

He smiled, "Thank you." And he left.

Five seconds later, Inuyasha walked in.

"What happened?"

"He apologized."

Inuyasha pouted, "Damn, I really wanted to beat him up."

I giggled, "Well, you wanna make music instead."

He smirked, "I like the way you think."

He lifted me up and carried me to the bed. You know what goes on here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, that the end of chapter 14!

Inuyasha- I'm so happy!

Kagome- Why?

Inuyasha- I think Kagome's butt has gotten bigger

Kagome- What?

Inuyasha- :feels her butt: yup, definitely bigger

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Excerpt

"Miroku?"

Miroku lifted his head, "Yea?"

Sango looked up, "I think my water just broke!"


	15. OH WOE! To be Hated!

I'M SO SORRY!

I have to prepare for this wedding that's in August. Unfortunately, the rehearsal is every Saturday in Philly. I'm in Brooklyn! OH THE SHEER HORROR! (no offense to Phillys). Anyway, I'll have a chapter up by the middle of June. I'm sorry for making you wait so long! I LUV U!

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

NO HOMO!

Brooklyn's Worst Nightmare!


End file.
